ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero's Sacrifice
A Hero's Sacrifice is the 21st episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} scenes from the previous episode have been shown Rae: Don't do it, Ren. Ren: "sighs" Fine, you win. removes the Omnitrix and hands it to Gavin Gavin: Really, givin' up that easily? Ren: Yeah, I don't anyone I love and care about to get hurt. Vilgax: Pathetic. Gavin: Now I can be the most powerful villain in the entire universe. Vilgax: World, I'm the most powerful in the universe. Gavin: Whatever. clutches the Omnitrix, absorbing all of it's energy, growing in size Gavin: "laughs" Vilgax: Now, hand over the Omnitrix. Ren: Why do you need it? Vilgax: For my Omnitrix army, to rule the multi-verse. Gavin: Sure, whatever. tosses the Omnitrix over to Vilgax, who places it around his wrist Vilgax: Now the fun begins. Rae: That was really brave of you, Ren. Ren: Thanks. starts blasting lasers out of his eyes like crazy Vilgax: What're you doing!!! Rae: What's happening with Gavin? Ren: All the power is too much for him. Rae: Is he gonna die? Ren: No, just tire himself out. Vilgax: Stop this instant!! Gavin: I...I can't! Vilgax: Ugh, you humans can't handle anything. pulls out another Omnitrix and puts it around his wrist Rae: Wait, I thought- Ren: That I gave Vilgax the actual Omnitrix, no way, I knew he would team up with Gav and try and get the Omnitrix from me. Rae: Then what does he have? Ren: A ticking time bomb disguised as the Omnitrix. Rae: And that's why Gavin is overloading with power. Ren: Bingo bongo. "transforms" {transformation sequence} Ghostfreak: Man, I haven't used Ghostfreak in awhile. Rae: I thought you were afraid of him. Ghostfreak: That was my dad, not me. posses Gavin and grabs Vilgax Vilgax: What're you doing!! forces Gavin to drain Vilgax of his energy, then throws him to the ground Vilgax: Traitor! Ghostfreak: Actually- Vilgax: Tennyson, how? Ghostfreak: Did you really think I'd give you the Omnitrix? You're SO gullible. "detransforms" Ren: It's hero time! "transforms" {transformation sequence} Feedback: No way, Feedback! Rae: You can use him to save Gavin. Feedback: Good idea. absorbs all the energy from Gavin, reverting him to his human form and blasts all the energy at Vilgax, sending him into space Gavin: Nice work. Feedback: Thanks, uh...you ok? Gavin: Yeah, I didn't mean to go all psycho, I just wanted to help. Feedback: It's ok, I get it. "detransforms" Gavin: Is it true, did Jen really leave? Ren: Yeah, went to an Ivy League. Gavin: No way, good for her. Ren: So, ready to be apart of the Tennyson team again? Gavin: You're not mad at me? Ren: 'Course not, you're family, a loved one, I'd do anything to help and protect you. Gavin: Thanks man. Rae: I think this is the point in which we get smoothies? Ren: Ew, no, gross. Gavin: Smoothies is more of a Ben thing; milkshakes, that's a Ren thing. Ren: Ho yeah. Rae: Ok, milkshake it is and afterwards, pizza? Gavin: I think we're gonna get along just fine. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Rook Rae Villains *Gavin *Vilgax Aliens Used *Ghostfreak *Feedback Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes